1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an infusion beverage brewing device, in particular, to an infusion beverage brewing device adapted to different brewing substances and various brewing processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Using the conventional siphon coffeemaker to make coffee usually includes the following steps. Before brewing, a bottom container is filled with fresh water, a filter is installed by dropping it in a top container, the coffee powders which have an amount corresponding to the water are placed on the filter, and the siphon tube attached to the bottom of the top container is inserted into the bottom container. After that, an alcohol burner is placed beneath the bottom container to heat the water. When the water poured into the bottom container is boiled, the vapor gas pushes the water up the top container through the siphon tube to brew the coffee powders. After cooling down, as the vapor gas in the bottom container starts to contract, shrink, and change back to water, it creates a partial vacuum of negative pressure, and pulls the brewed coffee through the filter back to the bottom container so as to complete the brewing process. Although the brewed coffee has the distinctive flavor differentiating it from the instant coffee, the brewing process is complicated and time-consuming, and the taste depends on the individual's brewing skills and preference.
When it comes to the semi-automatic siphon coffeemaker, as it works with a machine to deliver the vapor gas, compress the water to the top container, and to release the pressure to pull the brewed coffee back to the bottom container, the brewing process is much easier compared with the conventional siphon coffeemaker. However, the semi-automatic siphon coffeemaker is not economically available.
The infusion beverage brewing device of the present disclosure is provided to overcome these shortcomings.